Saving Grace a Prowl One Shot
by Grace Hikari
Summary: Prowl meets one of his old female human friends named Grace after five long years, and finds out something shocking... I don't own Transformers or the song, "Saving Grace" by Everlast.


**:Saving Grace:  
Prowl One-Shot**

It's been five years, since I last visited Detroit. The cold winter air, blewthe leaves on the ground, shivering from thecoldI went to go find a hotel to stay at.

_**One time around the block  
Two times around the clock  
Three times don't cross the little lady**_

Prowl was by the lake, it was getting dark. When was the last time he visited Lake Erie? Then he remembered, the last time was when he was with his old friend Grace, Grace Anderson. That seemed like 100 Megacycles ago. He was wondering how she was, and if he would ever see her again. Prowl was thinking it was about time he'd go offline, so he started heading back to the autobot headquarters, as soon as he left the dirt path to Lake Erie, he spotted a female human, who looked to be lost.

_**So pretty and oh so bold  
Got a heart full of gold on a lonely road  
She said "I don't even think that God can save me"**_

The autobot walked up to the female human, he couldn't see her face, just her back, Prowl spoke up,  
"Exuse me miss? Are you lost?"

_**(Am I) gaining ground  
(Am I) losing face  
(Am I) lost and found by Saving Grace  
Thankful for the gift My Angel's gave me**_

"Yeah I think I am."I said turning around, Prowl's blue optics widened. It was her. His old friend, at first I didn't recognize this...mechanical form. But then memories all came back to me, after gazing at him for five minutes, "PROWL!" I dropped my bags by accident, that startling both of us.  
"Grace?" Prowl asked she looked so different, her black hair now down to her waist, her beautiful crystal eyes. She smiled,  
"I can't believe it's you! After five years... I can't believe you still haven't left Earth!" I felt like crying, I was so happy.

_**Born alone  
We die alone  
Nuttin' but sittin' here by the phone  
Waitin' for the Lord to send my callin'**_

Prowl noticed the tears in my eyes, _Damn it._ he thought, "Grace. Grace don't cry." he wrapped his arms around me after kneeling down to my level.  
"Oh Prowl..." I cried into his mechanical chest, "I'm so happy you didn't leave..."  
Prowl felt a smile form on his lips, "I'm glad I didn't leave to... Common' I'll bring you to headquarters, it's getting cold out here. You must be tired."  
I nodded, "Y-Yeah." I said wipping my tears away.

_**Street wise from the boulevard  
Jesus only knows that she tries too hard  
She's only tryin' to keep the sky from fallin'**_

He picked me up after I grabbed my bags, "You look a lot different Grace."  
"And still you recognized me." I said smiling slightly.  
Prowl chuckled quietly, "Uh yeah... So how old are you know?" he asked walking down the side walk.  
"Eighteen." I said snuggling close to him feeling cold again.  
"Why don't you zip up your coat?" Prowl asked.  
I snorted, "Fine. _Dad_." I said sarcastically.  
"You always did have a sence of sarcasim in you." Prowl said smiling again.  
There was a moment of silence before I desided to say something, "Hey...Prowl?" I asked.

_**Any man says it's Heaven and Hell  
Prob'ly got somethin' useless to sell  
You ask me if I'm saved but what's it to ya?**_

Blow a quarter  
Cop another eighth  
You're runnin' out of high, you're losin' your faith  
Throw your hands up & scream hallelujah  
  
Prowl's optics blinked, "Yes Grace?"  
I paused for a moment, before blushing, "C-Can you look at me?" I asked.  
So he did, and I kissed him.  
Shocked, at first Prowl returned the kiss, then he pulled away, "Grace? Wh-" he could barely speek, his spark was spinning rapidly, his body was starting to heat up. What where these feelings? Feelings of... happyness, or...feelings of love?  
Love.  
He never felt it before, but he did feel what happyness felt like.

_**Hallelujah x4 Amen**_

One time around the sun  
Another year older and my work ain't done  
It's time for me to write the final chapter

Deal the cards & roll the dice  
Sex drugs amd rock n roll are my only vice  
Tryin' to figure out just what's here after

Hallelujah  
  
I kissed him again, and he kissed back with a firey passion,_ I can't believe this is happening._ This kept repeating in Prowl's mind. He was a autobot... and he was in love with a human femme. Was he going insane?  
_**Hallelujah**_  
His glossa entered my mouth,and I blushed pulling back after a moment to breath.  
_**Hallelujah**_  
"S-Sorry." Prowl said, "I.. kind of got carried away." he said blushing slightly.  
_**Hallelujah**_  
I blushed as well, "Prowl?"  
_**Hallelujah**_  
He looked at me, "Yes Grace?"  
_**Hallelujah  
**_Those three words, where the only things I wanted to say. I opened my mouth but no words came out. One thing was for sure, Prowl was the one who Saved me... five years ago, from Megatron.  
"I love you." I said.  
_**Amen**_


End file.
